The present invention relates to a braking mechanism for a rotating flying object i.e. a flying object that rotates about its axis, with the braking mechanism including a planar fabric sheet having a central attachment base portion that can be secured to the flying object. The fabric sheet is adapted to be stored in a folded-up readiness state in the flying object, and, when released and unfolded, is adapted to form a braking surface that encircles the flying object.
Such braking mechanisms are secured in a non slip manner on the flying objects, and are folded-up in a storage space provided on the flying object. When released, the braking mechanism is activated and opens, so that it unfolds about the rapidly rotating flying object and forms a braking surface as a resistance surface to the oncoming flow against the flying object; as a result of this effect, the speed of the flying object is reduced. Such braking mechanisms can fulfill their objective only if they can satisfactorily unfold under actual flight conditions and can form a stable surface that counteracts the effective pressure head.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a braking mechanism of the aforementioned general type that assures a satisfactory unfolding into an essentially flat or extended position under all operating conditions; at the same time, it should be possible to reliably transfer to the securing elements of the braking mechanism in the flying object the centrifugal and extension forces that occur, so that damage to these parts that would render the braking mechanism non functional is reliably avoided.